


A Perfect Nest

by Missy1978



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, House Hunting, Mentioned Ramsay Bolton, Past Abuse, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy1978/pseuds/Missy1978
Summary: Sansa has moved home to the north, can Wintertown realtor Sandor find her the perfect house?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	A Perfect Nest

**Author's Note:**

> So quarantine has been an interesting experience. My house has never been cleaner, the cats hate us, the dog is oddly clingy, and I am now obsessed with house hunting shows; specifically "escape to the country" (a BBC show I discovered about a month ago). Unlike "house hunters" and "house hunters international" (which I'm also watching religiously) ETTC usually does NOT not end with a sale (unlike shows on HGTV) it's so refreshing (and probably much more accurate). That was my jumping off point.
> 
> There are mentions of past abuse, but no actual violence.

**Today**

Sandor blew out a breath. He was sure this one had potential, but Sansa looked up at him with her big blue eyes and replied to his query "this isn't it, Sandor." It had been months, he had shown her almost 50 listings, Sandor thought that by now he was sure he knew what she was looking for, but obviously he was wrong.

**4 months ago**

Sandor was sitting at their favorite 'old man bar' with Gendry, listening to him whinge about his girlfriend Arya, and Arya's sister. 

"Don't get me wrong, I love Sansa, she's great. I couldn't ask for a better sort of sister-in-law, but...our place isn't big enough for us and her. I know she needs time after leaving that sick fuck, but she's been with us for almost 6 months, I need my life and my space back."

"You're an ass." Sandor quipped "you had no life or space before Arya, you slept on my couch for months for fuck's sake, so if she wants her sister to stay for a month or a year, you have no right to complain."

Gendry flushed "You're right, but, c'mon you get it, we have to be quiet all the time. Arya is worried that if Sansa even hears us doing something it'll make her sad; and she never goes anywhere! She's always there! I know, I'm an ass, but Arya and I haven't been living together for all that long, is it so horrible that I want to be alone with her?"

Sandor huffed out a breath, sure, he could appreciate Gendry's dilemma; It sucked that he'd finally met someone, moved in with her, and within a couple of months their condo had been invaded by sadness and heartbreak. Sandor realized that if something like that happened to him he would probably complain just as much; not that he had any chance of finding the love of his life with the way he looked he thought bitterly.

Gendry and Sandor sat in silence; Gendry internally lamenting his current lack of a wild, loud sex life, Sandor ruminating over his lack of a love life at all, when Gendry's phone beeped with an incoming text.

Glancing at it Gendry commented "Oh, Arya wants to know if we're sober, she wants to join us. Oh, and fuck me, I can't believe it, Sansa is with her. This must be another one of her therapist's suggestions for getting back to normal. You're going to have to be on your best behavior"

_Arya had confided to Sandor what had happened to her sister. After graduating from university, Sansa had stayed in the south with her college sweetheart. The Prick, as Arya referred to Joffrey as, had systematically separated her from her family and friends and torn down her self esteem. A humiliating public breakup, that involved images of Joffrey and his new love Margaery all over social media, had left her with almost no self confidence and victim to an even worse predator, Ramsay. Too embarrassed to come home, Sansa had fallen into a relationship with Ramsay; and with no one around to talk sense into her, Ransay had talked her into a quickie marriage after just four months together._

_It turned out that Ramsay had physically and mentally abused Sansa for years. This had only come to light when he'd hurt her so badly that she'd ended up in the emergency room and a sympathetic ER nurse had contacted Arya. 3 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a black eye and according to the nurse dozens of healed untreated injuries, convinced Arya that there was no way that Sansa could stay in King's Landing. She immediately called Gendry and her brothers, they packed Sansa's meager belongings up and brought her home to the north._

_Over the following months Sandor would hear snippets from Gendry or Arya about what was going on with Sansa. She'd filed for divorce, Ramsay's father had paid Sansa a very generous settlement to keep the details of her divorce out of the press, Ramsay had been arrested again for beating up his new girlfriend, Ramsey had been sentenced to significant jail time; but in all that time Sandor had never met Sansa. According to them even though Ramsay was no longer a threat to Sansa, she was still a mess. She wasn't ready to be out in public, she had panic attacks, nightmares, she hardly ate, she hardly got out of bed; Arya wasn't sure what to do, until finally just six weeks ago, Sansa had agreed to start seeing a therapist to work through her PTSD and self esteem issues._

Sandor rolled his eyes and snorted "yea I'm sober enough, and fuck you, I can be nice." Gendry just grimaced comically, then texted their location back to Arya.

About 30 minutes later the door to the bar banged opened and Arya and the most beautiful woman Sandor had ever seen in his life entered the dimly lit room. So this was Arya's sister Sansa. They looked nothing alike, why hadn't anyone told him that? While Arya was small with dark hair and grey eyes, Sansa was tall, with hair as red as a sunset and eyes as blue as the sky. She was dressed in a lemon yellow sundress and looked to Sandor, if anyone bothered to ask him, like one of those pretty birds from the summer isles. Sandor shook his head in disgust; when did he get so poetic? He quickly rearranged his hair to try and cover as much of his facial scarring as he could, no need to scare her immediately.

Arya walked up, accepted a kiss on the cheek from Gendry and turned to Sandor and cocked an eyebrow "Sandor, this is my sister Sansa, I thought maybe you could help her?"

"What do you mean?" Sandor turned to shake Sansa's hand "Hey, it's nice to meet you."

"Sansa wants to start looking for a place of her own, and since you're one of the best realtors in Wintertown, I thought you could show her some stuff."

"Sure" he glanced at Sansa "do you know what you're looking for?"

"No, but I think I'll know it when I see it." Sansa replied, looking at him briefly, then peering around the bar with a worried look on her face.

Sandor internally groaned, not only did she look like an angel, she sounded like one too. This was going to be torture, he just knew it. He gritted his teeth and pulled out his wallet "well, here's my business card, why don't you give me a call when you're ready and we can set up a time to get together and talk about the details; how much you want to spend, how much room you want, what your style is, what part of town you want to be in."

Sansa's lips lifted in a small, brief smile at him "sure, I'll do that."

The rest of the evening passed without incident; Sansa was mostly quiet, eyes darting around from time to time, but both Arya and Gendry were beyond thrilled that she had actually left the condo and was out in public. They felt as if she had taken some baby steps to finally turn the corner on her past. Sandor and Arya snipped at each other throughout the evening, as they always did, but there was no heat behind their words. They actually liked each other a great deal, this was just the way they showed it. Gendry interjected at times, but it was really the Sandor and Arya show.

At the end of the evening as they were going their separate ways, Sandor reminded Sansa to give him a call, and she promised she would the next morning.

**The following morning**

Surprisingly, Sansa had called shortly after the office opened the following morning, and agreed to come in a few hours later to meet with Sandor. In preparation, Sandor pulled a stack of listings to show her to get a feel for her likes and dislikes. He wondered if her taste was like Arya, who preferred sleek and modern, or if she wanted something older. Sandor snorted, she looked like a princess, so he wouldn't be surprised if she wanted a castle.

About 15 minutes before Sansa was due in the office, Sandor went to the men's room. He took a critical look at himself in the mirror. If he was honest, he'd taken extra care this morning in the hope that he'd see Sansa again. His favorite grey suit, that matched his eyes, accentuated his large shoulders and tapered waist. There wasn't anything he could do about his face, but he rearranged his hair anyway to minimize how much of his scars showed. Shrugging, he went back to his office. As he was getting ready to sit back down at his desk he noticed Sansa enter the building. 

"Sansa, over here." Sandor called, waving to catch Sansa's attention.

Sansa gave him a small brief smile and made her way over to him. "Hey Sandor, thanks for seeing me today."

"Of course, come on in, have a seat, let's find you a house." 

Sansa followed Sandor into his office and sat down on the chair Sandor indicated at his conference table; he sat across from her.

" _So_ , I guess we need to have a conversation about what you're looking for; I pulled a bunch of current listings to show you what's out there for sale. I know you said you'd know it when you saw it, but do you have an idea of how many bedrooms you'd like? Do you want a yard? Do you have a neighborhood in mind? Oh, and I guess most importantly; how much do you want to spend?"

Sansa took a deep breath and flushed embarrassedly, "well, I suppose you know, I was awarded a pretty large settlement from my former father-in-law, Arya was so mad that I took the money instead of pressing charges, and I feel so bad about his girlfriend getting beat up, but honestly at the time I just wanted to close that chapter of my life. So I do have a fair amount of money to spend."

Sandor reached across the table to pat Sansa's hand, but withdrew it immediately when she stiffened from the contact. He faltered at his misstep "uh, sorry." Sansa shrugged, realizing he meant no harm. He went on "well if money isn't an issue, why don't you look through the pictures to see if there's anything that strikes your fancy. By the way, any style I should avoid?"

Sansa looked around, almost afraid someone might hear her. She dropped her voice to a whisper and said "don't tell Arya, but I can't stand modern architecture, it's too impersonal. She and Gendry love their condo, but I don't really like it. I'm grateful they're letting me stay with them, but ewwwww." She ducked her head in embarrassment.

Sandor threw back his head and roared with laughter, she was adorable. "Don't worry Little Bird, your secret is safe with me."

"Little Bird?"

_SHIT_

Thinking fast Sandor replied "Uh, yea, you remind me of one of the little birds from the summer isles, the way you duck your head and your red hair. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud Sansa." Sandor blushed deep red at his blunder.

Sansa focused on the stack of listings in front of her and said in a quiet voice "that's okay, I kind of like it. No one has ever given me a nickname before." She glanced up at him shyly.

 _Well, fuck me_. Sandor quickly opened up his tablet to locate the page where he'd input Sansa's house requirements; anything to avoid looking Sansa in the eye and subsequently embarrassing himself with another blunder, like, asking her on a date.

"So" glancing down at his tablet "how many bedrooms are you looking for?"

"I'd say at least two or three, one for me, at least one as a guest room and one that I could use as a home office."

"House or condominium?"

"Definitely a house with a yard, I want to get a dog as soon as I can. I can't imagine not having space for them to run around. Besides, it would make me feel safer to have a watchdog." She added softly.

Sandor looked up sharply "are you worried about being alone?"

Sansa flushed "I still have some issues to work through thanks to Ramsay; but being by myself, it's better to be safe than sorry. Right?"

Sandor nodded in agreement then pointed at the stack of listings "Do you see anything there that you'd like to see?"

Sansa pushed four sheets towards Sandor "well maybe these, what do you think?"

"Well, we might as well start somewhere; how about I set up some viewings and we see how it goes. Either you'll like one of them or this will give me a better idea about what to look for. Do you have a preference what time of day we look at places?"

Sansa flushed "well, I'm sure Gendry and Arya have told you that I don't ever go out, so I guess anytime is fine. But maybe, for their sake, we can look at places when they're both supposed to be at home so they can have some _alone_ time, would that work for you?"

Sandor laughed "sure Little Bird, that'll work to me; but I don't know, _I_ wouldn't be that nice to that ass Gendry."

For the first time since he met her, Sansa's mouth pulled into a huge toothy genuine smile at Sandor. He felt his heart and his cock throb.

 _Oh shit_ , definitely torture.

**House Hunting**

After the first few weeks of house hunting, Sandor and Sansa had developed a regular routine. Sandor would schedule viewings Tuesdays and Thursdays in the late afternoon; after they viewed the property, they would stop somewhere for dinner and discuss what Sansa did and did not like about the property.

The 'after viewing' dinner had started a couple of weeks into the process. Originally Sansa had sent emails to Sandor the day after the viewing to let him know what she thought about the house, but Sandor often had questions. There would be several back and forth emails, and it often left Sandor scrambling to incorporate Sansa's wishes into the next viewing.

Eventually, once Sansa became more comfortable with Sandor, they agreed to dinner meetings while everything was still fresh in Sansa's mind. Since Sansa didn't have a specific style in mind, other than not modern, Sandor showed her a wide variety of houses. As long as it had at least three bedrooms and a yard, it made the list.

Ranch, mediterranean, cape cod, Victorian, colonial, cottage; Sansa saw them all! Some were promising, some were spectacular failures. Cottages were almost immediately scratched after a viewing where Sansa had to stoop to enter the front door and Sandor smacked his head on a beam in the kitchen. After another viewing, Sansa also decided that Victorians were not her style; too much dark wood and too many oddly shaped rooms.

**The Search Continues**

Weeks later, Sandor had high hopes for a ranch house he showed Sansa. She seemed to like being on one level, it had enough bedrooms, and the property had a huge fenced in lawn for when Sansa got a dog; all in all Sandor was quite hopeful, until they arrived at the master bath.

"Oh, well this is _interesting_ " Sansa breathed looking around in wonderment. "How did you know yellow was my favorite color?"

Sandor rubbed the back of his neck "wow, this is something."

In front of them, the entire room was lemon yellow: sink, toilet, tub, tile; everything.

Sansa and Sandor looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I think…" Sansa started, then giggled some more "I think this may be a little too much yellow, even for me. Suppose I had to replace one of the pieces, where would I even find a new one? How much would a yellow toilet cost? I think that's too much of a responsibility." She finished with a grin.

Sandor hummed in agreement "I guess this is why there were no pictures of the master bath on the listing sheet. Well, Little Bird, ready for dinner? I think I know what you're going to tell me what you didn't like about this one." He finished with a broad smile.

**Dinner and Yearnings**

This was Sansa's favorite part of the whole process, dinner with Sandor. Tonight's meal was spent laughing at the absurdity of the yellow bathroom, but she always enjoyed spending time with Sandor. He made her feel safe, and more importantly not like a freak or a loser. If she was honest with herself, she had a huge crush on him, not that she'd ever act on it. She didn't want to risk losing his friendship or making it awkward for them to spend time together. Besides, she rationalized, he probably just saw her as a client, nothing more. Dinner was probably just part of the sales technique.

Sandor thought about how this was his favorite part of the process, dinner with Sansa. Now that she was comfortable with spending time with him, he spent just as much time planning the 'post viewing' time as he did finding new houses for her to look at. He wondered if they would still spend time together once she found a house to buy. If he was honest with himself, he had a huge crush on her, not that he'd ever act on it. He didn't want to risk losing her friendship or making it awkward for them to spend time together. Besides, he rationalized, she probably just saw him as her realtor, nothing more. She probably only agreed to go to dinner with him so Arya and Gendry had more alone time.

**Today**

Sandor was finishing up his Sunday morning run, when he noticed 'Open House Today 1:00-4:00' and 'For Sale By Owner' signs set up throughout his neighborhood. He diverted to see where the open house was and to see if he could find out more about the house. If it was promising, he'd call Sansa and see if she was available to come look at it. He followed the signs to a small cape cod. The Xeroxed sheet on the table in front of the house listed the house as having 3 bedrooms, 2 baths and a fenced yard; everything Sansa was looking for! Sandor quickly ran home to phone Sansa before she went out.

Sansa had mentioned Thursday night at dinner that she and her siblings were all getting together on Sunday for brunch to celebrate her brother Rob's birthday. 

Sansa answered the phone on the second ring "hey Sandor what's going on? I'm in the car with Arya on the way to the restaurant, remember I told you about brunch?"

"I was just jogging in my neighborhood and there's an open house this afternoon for a house that looks promising. Any chance you'd have time to look at it with me? I can pick you up when you're done eating, would that work?"

Sandor heard Sansa and Arya having a conversation through the phone. "That sounds great!" Sansa responded. "We should be done no later than 3:00, Arya says she can drop me off."

"No need Little Bird, it would be easier for me to pick you up, I need to stop at the office anyway, how about you text me when brunch is done and I'll meet you out front?"

"Okay I'll text you Sandor, see you soon."

Sandor stripped of his sweaty clothes and got into the shower, thinking, as always, about Sansa. They'd only known each other for a couple of months and Sandor realized that he didn't want to go back to the way his life was before he met her. 

Their dinners two nights a week were the highlight of his life. As they'd gotten to know each other better, Sansa had opened up about her childhood, the death of her parents in a car accident when she was in college, and eventually her experiences in King's Landing. Sandor could sympathise how, with no mother to guide her, and the rest of her family so far away, she had become involved with Joffrey and Ramsay; he was so grateful to that unknown nurse who had called Arya. 

Sandor had reciprocated by telling Sansa about his past too: his family, his brother, how he got his scars, the death of his sister; it wasn't a pleasant story, but Sandor was honored that she trusted him enough to tell him her story, he felt he owed Sansa the same.

Sandor wanted Sansa to find a place and have something to call her own, but what would that mean for them? Sandor sighed, there was no _them_ , but if they didn't have a reason to see each other, would they? Of course once he was no longer her realtor, Sandor would be free to ask her out on a date. But, would Sansa welcome that? Was she ready to date? And if she was, would she be interested in dating him? All these questions swirled in Sandor's head as he finished up in the shower, dried off, and got dressed. 

About 2:45 Sansa texted Sandor that they were just finishing up dessert, and she'd be ready in about 15 minutes. Sandor had used the time after showering to go into the office and do some research on the property they were going to look at today. He wanted Sansa to have a complete picture in case she fell in love with it. No need to have a nasty surprise, like water issues or sewer problems, come up later on.

Sandor pulled up at the restaurant at exactly 3:00 and Sansa was out front hugging her siblings goodbye. Being friends with Arya and Gendry, Sandor had met all the brothers at different times. Getting out of his truck to open the door for Sansa, he nodded hello to all of them.

"Ready to go Sansa?"

Sansa turned and acknowledged Sandor with a huge smile, that made his heart bang painfully in his chest.

"You bet, let's get me a house!" 

Sandor helped Sansa up into the cab of the truck, shutting the door when she was settled.

Hoisting himself into the driver's seat, Sandor glanced over at Sansa, who was wearing her lemon yellow sundress. "I have to say Little Bird, that color looks much better on you than it does on a sink." And cocked his eyebrow at her.

Sansa giggled "maybe today's bathroom will compliment my outfit."

"We can only hope."

It only took them about 20 minutes to get to the open house, Sandor spent the time telling Sansa about the research he'd done on the house. There were a few cars parked out front, but Sandor assumed that since the open house was ending in less than an hour, most of the foot traffic had already been through the house.

"What do you think, Little Bird?"

"It's cute, did you say this is your neighborhood?"

"Aye, I live just a couple of blocks from here."

"Well that's one check in the yes column, we'd be neighbors, we could hang out all the time." She concluded with a grin.

Sandor smiled back at her. Well, that at least answered his question about whether they'd still spend time together once she bought a house. Maybe asking her for a date wouldn't be out of the question after all.

Sandor helped Sansa down from the cab and they walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Before they had the chance to knock, the door was flung open and a harried looking woman beckoned them in. 

"Hi, sorry, welcome, come on in. My name is Jeyne, I'm the owner. Go ahead and look around and if you have any questions, give me a yell. I'm just going to sit in the kitchen and have a glass of wine, I'm exhausted, it's been non stop since 12:45"

Grinning, Sansa responded "Hi, I'm Sansa and this is Sandor, sure we'll just look around."

Sansa and Sandor took one of the Xerox copies of the information about the house and decided to start on the second floor and work their way down to the basement. It was just what she was looking for, Sansa didn't have any complaints, Jeyne had obviously done a very good job decorating it, using colors that Sansa would have used herself if it was her house. The price was well within her budget, and when they looked at the backyard there was obviously enough space for a dog to run around.

She wasn't sure why she said it, but when Sandor asked her what she thought, she looked up at him and said "this isn't it, Sandor." All she could think about was if she bought this house she wouldn't get to see Sandor as much as she did, and she wasn't ready for that.

They thanked Jeyne as they were leaving, Sansa complimenting her on how nice the house and lawn looked. Sandor opened the passenger side door and helped Sansa into the truck then got into the truck. He didn't start the truck right away, but sat, staring at the wheel. He let out a deep sigh.

"Would you mind if we stop by my house before dinner so I can feed Stranger?"

"Sure. I'd love to see your house and meet Stranger."

A few minutes later Sandor pulled up to a craftsman bungalow, put the truck in park and turned it off. 

"Oh, Sandor. This is lovely."

Sandor smiled briefly and led Sansa into the house. They were met at the door by Stranger, a huge intimidating looking black dog, who immediately dropped onto his back to show Sansa his belly.

"Get up ya mutt, what kind of watchdog are you? One pretty girl could rob me blind if it was up to you."

Sansa turned sharply to look at Sandor at his comment, realizing what he'd said, Sandor blushed.

"C'mon Stranger, let's get you fed. Why don't you go on through to the den Little Bird, this will only take a few minutes, then we can decide where we want to go to eat."

When Sandor came into the den, Sansa was standing with her back to him looking at the books on the shelves. She turned as she heard him come in.

"Sandor, if this room is any indication, I love your house. How about you sell it to me, or...better yet, let me move in with you."

Sandor's eyes widened at the implication, of course she didn't mean _that_. But he did need to find out what WAS going on with Sansa, today's house was really everything she was looking for.

Sandor rubbed the back of his neck "I really thought today's house had promise. I don't know, maybe you should start working with someone else, because obviously I keep getting this wrong."

Sansa looked at him in alarm, then flushed in embarrassment.

 _Be brave, be brave, be brave_ Sansa thought to herself. "Sandor, I did really like the house, but when you asked me about it all I could think was that if I actually buy something I wouldn't get to see you every week. As much as I want to stop being a burden to Arya and Gendry, I won't if that means I don't get to see you." 

As she blurted this out, Sansa squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of Sandor's reaction. When her statement was met with total silence, Sansa peeked up at Sandor. His face softened from confusion to something Sansa couldn't quite define, then he stepped forward to stand right in front of Sansa. 

Sandor lifted his hand to Sansa's cheek. "Oh Little Bird, you're so mistaken." As Sansa started to reply, Sandor moved his hand from her cheek to her lips. "I'm desperately trying to sell you a house so I can stop being your realtor and finally ask you a date."

Sansa looked up at Sandor with a hopeful look on her face "really?"

Sandor moved closer and gently kissed Sansa on the lips "really." Then kissed her again.

Sansa eventually broke the kiss and grinned at Sandor. "Maybe we should call Jeyne and make an offer on the house. I'm tired of having a realtor; I want a boyfriend instead."

Sandor threw back his head and barked out a laugh, then pulled Sansa to his chest, tilted his head down and kissed her again.

**Two Years Later**

Sansa taped shut the last of the boxes, how had she acquired so much stuff in only two years? And where was it all going to go? She dug her fists into her hips and huffed out an annoyed sigh.

"Is this the last of it Little Bird?"

Sansa swung around to look at Sandor, her boyfriend of two years.

"That's it, I don't know where we're going to put everything. Your house is already fully furnished, you don't need my stuff too."

Sandor looked at her with affection. "How about we make a deal, whatever we end up having doubles for, we'll keep the nicer one and donate the other. Sound like a plan?" Sansa smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Two years earlier, as soon as Sansa had made an offer on the cape cod in Sandor's neighborhood, they officially started dating. They'd taken it slow, getting to know each better. But both knew fairly early on that they were perfect for each other. Sansa always felt safe, and Sandor always felt protective. 

When they knew it was time to take their relationship to the next level, they both felt that combining their households into Sandor's house was the right move. It was bigger, with more bedrooms, they spent most evenings there anyway and Stranger wouldn't have to get used to a new yard. Sandor was able to sell Sansa's house very quickly to a young family who wanted to take ownership immediately, and her family happily all converged to pack up Sansa's belongings again; this time being so much more enjoyable than three years ago when they moved her home from King's Landing.

Hours later, exhausted, Sandor and Sansa sat on the couch in the den finishing glasses of wine. Stranger and Sansa's puppy, Lady, asleep at their feet. Sansa's family had finally left, after bringing all her boxes into the house, then devouring all the pizza and beer that Sansa had provided. 

Looking around at stacks of boxes, Sansa commented "I don't look forward to going through all of this, maybe we should just donate it all and start over." She concluded with a smirk.

Sandor huffed out a chuckle "I wouldn't be adverse to that, as long as you don't get rid of your yellow dress, it's my favorite. I started to fall in love with you the first time I saw you in it the night we met."

Sansa smiled up at him "Aw, I thought you liked it because it reminded you of our favorite bathroom." She ended with a snort.

"Well that too, but it also matches this."

Sansa looked down to see that Sandor was holding open a ring box with a beautiful canary diamond engagement ring in it. Looking back up into his eyes to see the love there. "Oh Sandor" and pulled him down to kiss him. "Yes, yes, yes."   
  



End file.
